Dew Petal
|pastaffie=Clear Sky's Camp |age= Unknown |kit = Dew Petal |hunter=Dew Petal |warrior=Dew Petal |mother = Star Flower |father=Skystar |sister=Flower Foot |brother=Tiny Branch |half-brother=Thunderstar |half-sibling=Unnamed kits |mentor = Unknown |apps = Honey Pelt |livebooks=''Path of Stars, ''Moth Flight's Vision, Thunderstar's Echo |deadbooks=''None'' }} Dew Petal is a silver-and-white she-cat. History In the Category:Super Edition Arc ''Moth Flight's Vision :When Moth Flight and Micah are visiting the RiverClan camp, Micah explains that although Clear Sky had reluctantly agreed to him coming, but Star Flower had wanted him to learn as much as he could, in case Dew Petal or Flower Foot were to get sick. :Later, when Moth Flight is imprisoned in the SkyClan camp, WindClan attacks, and as the WindClan cats rush into the camp, Star Flower yowls and draws Dew Petal and Flower Foot beneath a yew at the edge of the clearing and she crouches in front of them, growling. In the Dawn of the Clans Arc Path of Stars :Dew Petal is born to her mother, Star Flower and father, Clear Sky, right after Star Flower escapes Slash's camp. Although unnamed, her parents are joyful and Clear Sky is especially grateful to Gray Wing, who planned Star Flower's escape in order for her to give birth safely. It is noted the kits are small. Days later, Thunder decides to visit Dew Petal and her siblings. Clear Sky is noted to be extra protective of them, not letting any cat see them. :When Clear Sky and Sparrow Fur go hunting, he begins to think of his kits and longs to be with them. When they catch a squirrel, Clear Sky realizes he'd never been so protective of kits. When Slash comes and steals their prey, Clear Sky knows he can't fight because he must think and protect Star Flower and the kits. :Star Flower however didn't eat prey until the afternoon patrol comes. Clear Sky tries to persuade her to eat rabbit, but she refuses and tells him the kits are fine. Flower Foot and Dew Petal wrestle while Dew Petal struggles free and declares she won. Star Flower purrs that they're fine, saying their as strong as badgers. When Clear Sky then returns to the den, Tiny Branch asks if they can leave the den tomorrow and Clear Sky nuzzles his son's cheek, agreeing. Dew Petal cheers and leaps at her siblings tugging the moss. But Clear Sky knows that if Slash was still in the forest, no cat including his kits would be safe. :When Clear Sky leaves for a meeting with Blossom, he shifts his paws guiltily watching Thunder knowing his kits this past moon had taught him how to be a better father and mate. When Clear Sky finds out Red, a tom he took in, was a former rogue of Slash's group, he panics his kits may be harmed by him, but forces himself to calm down. :When Blossom plays with the kits, she bundles Dew Petal into the yew. The she-kit squeaks in fear and delight as Flower Foot and Tiny Branch race to rescue her. They play rescue her and Blossom calls that she'll get them next time. Nettle tells Clear Sky Gorse Fur is near. The kits want to meet him, but Clear Sky declines, flicking his tail that they couldn't even leave camp yet. The kits protest, but Clear Sky is distracted. He then tells his kits to go back to the den to keep Star Flower company. They protest once again, but go anyways. :When Thunder prepares to leave for the Gathering, Clover asks if Dew Petal and her siblings are coming, but Thunder tells her no, stating that they will be staying in their nest with Star Flower tonight. :After saving Black Ear and panicking that his kits may have been in danger, Clear Sky rests and talks to Thunder. He tells him that when he said Gray Wing saved his kits, he didn't just mean just save Dew Petal, Tiny Branch and Flower Foot. In the Novellas Thunderstar's Echo :When Thunderstar goes to warn SkyClan over the threat of the dogs, Dew Petal greets him in the woods, accompanied by Honey Pelt. Dew Petal calls Thunderstar her brother, to which Thunderstar feels embarrassed. Thunderstar notes that Dew Petal is one of Skystar and Star Flower's daughters, and wonders what it would've been like to have a good relationship with Skystar when he was her age. The silver-and-white she-cat then brags about how Skystar was letting her train Honey Pelt in hunting because she's one of the Clan's best hunters, and also how she had managed to catch a fat squirrel the previous day in spite of the rain. :As Dew Petal and Honey Pelt lead Thunderstar into camp, Dew Petal asks the orange-and-white tom if she can come and visit him, Violet Dawn, and their kits when they're born, saying that the kits would be her kin, too. Thunderstar replies that she can come visit them in ThunderClan, and Dew Petal and Honey Pelt slip away to the prey pile, bidding farewell to him. Trivia Interesting Facts *Dew Petal is named after Petal.Revealed on Kate's blog Mistakes *Although she was originally said to be a dark gray she-cat with a darker tail,Revealed on Kate's blog it was confirmed her description in ''Moth Flight's Vision is the correct one.Revealed on Kate's blog Character Pixels Kin Members Father: :Skystar: Mother: :Star Flower: Sister: :Flower Foot: Brother: :Tiny Branch: Half-Brother: :Thunderstar: Half-Siblings: :Storm's two unnamed kits: Deceased, Verified StarClan members :Brght Stream's two unnamed kits: Deceased, Verified StarClan members :Gray Wing: Aunt: :Fluttering Bird: Aunts/Uncles: :Unnamed kits: Half-Niece: :Lightning Stripe: Half-Nephew: :Sleek Fur: Half Nieces/Nephews: :Feather Ear: :Shell Claw: Grandmothers: :Unnamed she-cat: :Quiet Rain: Grandfather: :One Eye: Cousins: :Dew Nose: :Storm Pelt: :Eagle Feather: :Silver Stripe: :Black Ear: :White Tail: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Dew Petalru:Лепесток Росыpl:Zroszony Płatek Category:Females Category:Minor characters Category:Kits Category:SkyClan cats Category:Early Settlers Category:Clear Sky's cats Category:Path of Stars characters Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:Thunderstar's Echo characters Category:Mentors Category:Warriors